


Lucky Pup

by KyeAbove



Series: Be Bold. Be Alive. [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Shortly before Henry is to be shipped off to fight in the war, he came back to his and Joey’s home with a mysterious box.





	Lucky Pup

Henry came home that day with a box that was almost half his size. Joey had wandered into the room to greet his lover, and seen him just barely grinning over the box. Any time Henry smiled like that it made Joey’s heart flutter, and excitement enter his soul. 

“I have a surprise!” Henry said, placing the box onto the ground and taking a dramatic step back, before looking again at Joey. 

“And what is that?” Joey asked, smiling back, just as he heard a sound from the box. Joey walked over to the box, and upon looking inside there were two wide brown eyes of a golden lab puppy staring up at him. Joey gasped, and the puppy’s tail started to wag. 

“I would have told you ahead of time before getting us a pet, but you’ve been gloomy lately so you needed something to make you smile. Are you happy?” Henry questioned, hope in his blue eyes. 

Joey studied the puppy, that started to aggressively wag its tail more when Joey leaned down and picked it up from the box. The puppy barked happily at him. 

“I love it!” 

“Its a boy, the breeder said. He’s the runt so I was able to afford him.” Henry came to stand beside him and he rubbed the puppy’s head. “I figured too you might get lonely when I’m gone so you needed a friend.” 

Joey ignored the reminder that Henry would be gone so soon, because right now he had a puppy just begging for more attention. Joey held the puppy close. 

“Does he have a name?” 

“I wanted you to name him”

"Oh." So Joey inspected his new dog and even though he had no obvious name thought up to give him, Joey felt lucky to have him.

Wait!

"How about Lucky?" 

"Perfect name, Jo-Jo."

"Thanks, Henry." Joey leaned down and kissed his cheek, happy to have such an amazing man in his life.


End file.
